Pain for Love
by Yaoi Maiko
Summary: Aang has to hurt himself just to get love? SokkAang Warning: Yaoi and attempted suicide


**Sorry for any errors I'm too drained to fix them...It's the heat's fault...And the school's, making us go back in this heat, I think I'm going to die from it!!!! It took me a while to type this...I had kinda fell asleep in the middle of my story...haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender...If I did, well, it would be a yaoi show...heehee, I don't own the song Pain, Three days grace does...**

**Warning: Yaoi, suicide attempt, and a stupid girl!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pain without love

Pain I can't get enough

Pain I like it rough

Aang had the radio blasting while he was in the bathroom. He had locked himself in there. 'Since Katara and Sokka won't be back for a while and they don't care about me.'

Cause I'd rather feel pain

than nothing at all

Aang raised up the razor while pulling back his sleeve. With no tears in his eyes he slit his wrist.

Pain without love

Pain I can't get enough

Pain I like it rough

He held his wrist over the sink. He then took the razor again and made sure to slit a vain. Then everything became black.

-

--

-

Katara and Sokka walked into the front door. "Aang, turn that music down, you're disturbing the neighbors." Sokka yelled. "Aang?" Katara asked as she put her ear to the door. She heard someone whimpering. "Sokka, something's wrong with Aang. We need to get in there!" Katara yelled. Sokka knocked in the door to find an Aang in a puddle of blood. "Aang!!!!" Katara yelled as she ran to heal Aang.

Aang wanted to say 'No, let me die.' when she ran to save him but he was too weak. Sokka turned off the radio and Aang couldn't take his eyes off him. 'If I live, I'll have to face him and I don't want to.' Aang started to almost cry but he had stopped himself. Then everything went black again.

-

--

-

"Aang, wake up please." Katara said as she sat in the hospital watching Aang from a chair. "Katara, why don't you go home and get some rest...? I'll call you if Aang wakes up, okay?" Sokka said. Katara nodded, got up, and left the room. Sokka was now alone with Aang. 'Aang, why would you do this to yourself?' Sokka thought as he drifted off into sleep in a chair near Aang.

-

--

-

Aang awoke to the sound of beeping. He, at first, didn't open his eyes and just laid there. He then mentally sighed, opened his eyes, and took a glance around the room. 'A regular room...4 walls, a door, a sleeping Sokka in a chair, a wind...Wait, a sleeping Sokka? What's he still doing here and with out Katara?' He thought. "Aang!" Sokka slightly yelled in his sleep. Aang jumped back a little. 'What...? Is he dreaming about me?' He thought as he moved up slightly. "Sokka?" he said gently.

Sokka jumped a little when he awoke. "Huh...? Oh, Aang, you're awake finally. I was worried about you...Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" Sokka yelled at Aang, who just huffed. He was hoping he would be dead so he wouldn't have to face Sokka. "I hear ya, Sokka, and I'll do it again if I want to, it's not like you or Katara care about me!" Aang yelled. "You'd be surprised..." He changed his tone of voice to where it was gentle. "Aang, we love you...Yes, we may argue but I know we still love you."

Aang shifted in the bed with a huff. "You don't understand...!" He yelled, then sighed, and continued. "...Why...Why did you pay attention to me when I tried to kill myself, every other time you ignore me, like I'm a nobody...don't you see...? It hurts me when you do that." Aang was crying. Sokka looked at Aang with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Aang, I never meant to hurt you, see, Aang, the truth is I hide my feelings and I didn't know that I hurt people." Sokka started to cry too.

Aang wasn't looking at Sokka but he could hear Sokka cry. "It's okay, besides...I...lo..." Aang was looking at Sokka and their eyes met. "What?" Sokka asked. "Nothing, forget what I just tried to say." Aang said looking the other way. "Do you have some paper and a pen or pencil?" Aang asked as he looked back at Sokka. "Yea, but why do you need it?" Sokka asked as he handed the items to Aang. Aang smiled as he grabbed them. "So I can write to a certain someone."

Sokka smiled at Aang. "Well, in that case, I'll leave you alone so you can think." Aang nodded and Sokka left. Aang then started to write.

_Sokka,_

_I know this is wrong for me to even say, but I love you. I've loved you since the first day I met you. I hope it won't disgust you, cause I don't want to lose you._

_I love you,_

_Aang_

Aang folded the note, wrote Sokka's name on it in bold letters, and sat it on the table next to him. He then went to sleep. When he awoke, he looked to where he laid the note and found a different one with his name on it. He slowly opened it and read.

_Aang,_

_Yes, it is wrong, but I also love you. And don't worry, I'm not disgusted cause I've also loved you since the first time we met._

_I love you too,_

_Sokka_

**(A/N: This is where I fell asleep and woke up)**

**(AF/N: And this is where Kitty starts to type for Yaoi! AF/N means Author's Friend's Note, BTW:P)**

Aang's heart skipped a beat. 'Sokka loves me, too...But I thought he loved Suki and Yue? I guess I'll have to ask him!'

-

-

-

Sokka returned to the hospital to find another note from Aang. He quickly opened it and read it slowly.

_Sokka,_

_You love me, but I thought you loved Suki or Yue?_

_I still love you,_

_Aang_

Sokka grabbed a piece of paper and the pen while sitting down in the chair. He began to write once he was comfortable.

_Aang,_

_They were only fake crushes. I didn't want Katara to know I was gay and especially for her love._

_I LOVE YOU AANG,_

_SOKKA_

He silently got up while folding the note and instead of putting Aang on the front he put I LOVE YOU!

He sat it on the table and left. As soon as he was gone, Aang sat up and grabbed the note and read it.

-

-

-

He smiled when he was done reading it. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote,

_Baby Sokka,_

_  
Will you be mine?_

_Aang_

He folded the paper and wrote BABY on the front and sat it on the table. He laid down and went to sleep.

-

-

-

Sokka sat in the living room with Katara, trying to calm her. "Sokka, has Aang even woken up yet?" Katara asked. "No, but like I said, I'll tell you when he does." Sokka said. He then got up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night, Katara." He then went to his room. he locked the door and went to the window and opened it, quietly. He jumped out the window and went to the hospital to spend the night with Aang.

When he got there, he quietly went to Aang's room and found a note for him. He opened it and read it. Once he was done, he got up and walked over to Aang. "Aang?" He said softly. Aang mumbled before finally waking. "Sokka?" Aang yelled slightly. "Yes, it's me." Sokka said with a smile. Aang slowly sat up and looked at Sokka. "What are you doing here? It's night-time." Aang asked while yawning. Sokka smiled, he couldn't help it, because of how cute Aang looked. "I came to spend the night, but you were asleep and I found your note." Sokka said as he held it up. "Yea, what's your answer?" Aang asked with hopefullness. Sokka smiled and moved toward Aang. Aang was about to say something but Sokka had thrown his lips onto his. Aang was, at first, surprised but soon gave in as Sokka slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Sokka felt his lungs start to burn, so he broke away from Aang and smiled. "Aang, I was always yours and I still am." Aang smiled and hugged Sokka. "Thank you, Sokka! How can I ever repay you?" Sokka smiled. "How about you hurrying up and getting out of here?" Aang laughed. "Can do, besides, I leave tomorrow! Isn't that great?" Sokka laughed. "Yep...You know we have to hide our love from Katara. She'd kill me if she found out that I beat her to her love."

"Oh well. She can have Jet if she wants to." Aang said, laughing. He then laid down, holding Sokka's hand. Sokka pulled the chair next to Aang, laid his head on Aang's bed and went to sleep.

-

-

-

Aang awoke to an empty room. At first, he was sad. That was, until he saw a note labled:

BABY DOLL!

He quickly opened it and read,

_Baby doll,_

_Sorry. I had to go back to my room before Katara got suspiscious, but now I'm back. Katara and I are waiting for you outside in the waiting room, so hurry up and get dressed, so Katara doesn't kill me for not telling her when you woke up!_

_I love you baby doll,_

_Sokka! You're baby_

Aang quickly pushed the 'nurse' button and she came in, unhooked the IV, and left. He got up and quickly dressed and ran out the door to find a griping Katara and an annoyed Sokka.

"Hey guys!" Aang said with a smile. "Aang!" Katara yelled as she ran to hug him. Sokka just smiled at Aang and mouthed, 'I love you.' Aang mouthed, 'I love you, too' back. They left and went home.

-

-

-

Aang entered first. "Ahh...Not having to worry about the Fire Nation feels good." Aang said as he sat down in a chair. "Yea, it does." Sokka said as he sat on the couch. "Well, I'll be in the shower." Aang said as he stretched and walked into his room.

He soon returned with clean pajamas in his hand. He went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Sokka said as he stretched, went to his room, and locked the door behind him. He snuck out his window, quietly walked to the bathroom's window, and snuck in. He found a completely naked Aang in the shower, playing with himself. 'Well, since I'm here, I might as well strip down and help my self!' Sokka thought as he stripped.

Aang started to pump himself faster. "Sokka!" He moaned quietly. He was about to go faster when someone ripped his hands away and replaced it with something warm and wet. Aang looked down to see a smiling Sokka sucking him.

"Sokka! What...uh! Are you...uhn! Doing? Katara might...ugh! Find out!" Aang managed to choke out between moans. Sokka replaced his mouth on Aang's dick with his hand and started to pump. "Fat chance! She thinks I'm in my room, asleep! And besides. I locked my door, so just enjoy it, okay, baby?" He said, seductively.

"Uh! S-Sokka! Take me! Screw my brains out, please!" Aang moaned. "Such words coming from my little uke!" Sokka gasped. "W-Who said...Uhn! I was the uke?" Aang asked while moaning.

Aang was about to cum, but Sokka let go and picked Aang up off the chair(1), turned him around and pushed him to the shower floor. Now Aang was on his back, looking at Sokka's naked body. He grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled him toward him.

Sokka slowly got on top of Aang and planted kisses all the way up Aang's body and chest. He then made it to Aang's lips, which were gently bitten by Sokka, causing Aang to moan.

Sokka then moved his cock to rub against Aang's and they both moaned into the kiss at the sensation. Sokka sat up on his knees and looked at Aang while licking his lips.

"Wh-What?" Aang panted. "I was just thinking about how hot you look, that's all, baby doll." Sokka whispered as he leaned down and kissed Aang's hardened cock.

Aang let a moan go as something cold came and left his hot cock. Sokka then leaned up towards Aang's ear and whispered in his ear. "If you want me inside you, you have to beg." Aang nodded with a smile. "Sokka...P-Please!" Aang moaned as Sokka played with his balls. "Please, what? Please stop?" Sokka asked seductively. "No! P-Please take me n-now! Fuck my brains out!" Aang slightly yelled between moans.

Sokka took that as his cue and stuck one finger into Aang's entrance.

Sokka let Aang get used to one finger before adding a second one. He picked up the pace but soon stopped to scissor them, before adding the third finger. He let Aang get used to his three fingers before removing them. Aang whimpered at the loss of heat, but it was soon replaced with something big. Aang whimpered in pain as Sokka slowly entered him.

Sokka stayed put when he saw the tears on his baby doll's face. He leaned forward and licked them away and then pecked Aang on the lips. After Aang got used to the pain, he gave Sokka the go ahead.

Sokka started slowly, at first, shifting around until he found that spot that made Aang see stars in his eyes. That's when he sped up.

That's when Sokka felt something...warm going in and out of his ass. They were both moaning in unison. Sokka then started to pump Aang's cock, making Aang buck wildly. Sokka grabbed Aang's hips to stop Aang from making any loud noise. He fastened his pace on Aang's cock. Said male moaned and rocked his head from side to side. He soon came into Sokka's hand. With a few more thrusts, Sokka soon came, too.

"Now, who was the uke?" Aang asked breathleslly as Sokka got up, then helping Aang up. "I guess we both were the uke, but you were the uke, uke."

They washed off and got dressed. "True." Aang said as Sokka left to sneak back to his room. Aang was about to leave when he felt a note in his pocket. He pulled it out and read it.

_Baby doll,_

_Sorry to fuck and run. I know I'd at least like to fall asleep holding you, but Katara's here. Maybe next time. Until next time, my sweet. Good night, and sweet dreams._

_I love you,_

_Sokka_

Aang folded the note and put it in his pajaam pants' pocket and left. "I'll be in bed. Night, Katara!" Aang said as he walked to his room. "Night, Aang!" Aang entered his room to find it empty, as usual. He locked his door and snuck out his window to Sokka's window, which was still open. He quietly snuck into Sokka's, laid down beside his love, and cuddled against the sleeping Sokka. He soon found sleep himself.

-

-

-

Sokka woke up feeling something warm holding him. He looked down and saw a sleeping Aang cuddled up to him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy, and went back to sleep.

End Notes

(1) The thing with the chair, even I (Kitty, Yaoi's beta-reader and sometimes story typer) was confused about. HOWEVER! She told me that it was one of those shower chairs that you can put in the shower itself. If you don't know what I'm talking about, don't worry about it so that your head doesn't explode from trying to figure it out! LOL!

AF/N: Yes, I (Kitty) had to take over for Yaoi, since she's sick with a sore throat and is also reading one of my mangas! Plus, I type at the most, 210 words a minute, so I would get it done faster than her:P Review for Yaoi, yeah?


End file.
